B O in Hogwarts
by LuciferEllyllSefira
Summary: B. O.: in Hogwarts - schreckliche Vorstellung! ... Für die Zaubererwelt. Andererseits: ist doch viel spannender!


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ... Oh well, only my OC. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen warum ich hier bin, Miss Mito.", säuselte Umbridge zuckersüss. María sah auf und erwiderte kalt: „In der Tat, das tue ich. Aber Sie werden es ohnehin aussprechen." Die Ministeriumsangestellte lächelte. „Nun", sie erhob die Stimme, sodass alle Anwesenden in der grossen Halle sie verstehen konnten, „Sie werden verdächtigt, dem Zaubereiministerium schadende Informationen für hohe Geldbeträge an Aussenstehende zu beschaffen und zu verkaufen. Ihre Auftraggeber sollen immer sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen sein. Ich muss Sie bitten, mich zu einer sofortigen Anhörung zu begleiten. Sollten Sie nicht kooperieren, nun ja, ich denke Sie wünschen keine näheren Begegnungen mit unseren Auroren zu haben." Sie deutete auf die beiden Männer hinter sich: ein mittelgrosser, braunhaariger Mann mit ausgezehrten Gesichtszügen von etwa 40 Jahren, und ein sich etwa in den frühen Zwanzigern befindender Mann mit silberblonder, hüftlanger Haarmähne und schlangengrünen, stechenden Augen. McGonnagall eilte auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu; „Aber Dolores, Miss Mito ist eine exzellente und vor allem vertrauenswürdige Austauschschülerin aus einer Eliteschule Japans; woher bitte stammt ein solch entsetzlicher Verdacht?" Ihre Stimme bebte vor Empörung. „Bitte bemühen Sie sich nicht, Minerva. Ich kümmere mich bereits selbst darum." Das Mädchen stand von der Tafel auf und wandte sich an die Ministeriumsangestellte: „Bedauernswerterweise, meine liebe Dolores, musste ich schon vor einer ganzen Weile feststellen, dass nichtmagische Menschen weit grössere und gefährlichere Hindernisse in meinen Weg stellen können, als alle Zaubereiministerien zusammen." Dolores machte wütend den Mund auf, wurde jedoch mit einer bestimmten Geste Marías zum Schweigen gebracht. Sie lächelte dünn; „Oh, ich vergass fast zu erwähnen dass ebendiese Zaubereiministerien mitsamt ihren Zaubernationen absolut keine Ahnung haben, was die Begriffe Kontrolle und Modernisierung bedeuten. Und somit hat kein einziger Zauberer auch nur eine Idee, wie man mir und meinen Auftragsgebern auch nur ein ansatzweise passables Hindernis in den Weg schieben kann. Nicht wahr, Gin-sama?" KNALL. Der braunhaarige Auror kippte leise stöhnend und mit mehreren gebrochenen Knochen zur Seite, während der Jüngere grinsend die blosse rechte Hand sinken und den schwarzen Umhang zu Boden fallen liess. Darunter trug er schlicht wirkende, aber teure Muggelkleidung: ein dunkelgrauer Pullover, eine enge schwarze Hose sowie schwarze Stiefel, alles natürlich hochmodern. In der linken Hand hielt er eine Pistole, eine Beretta M9 mit Schalldämpfer; ein leises Klicken hallte durch den Raum als er sie entsicherte. „Hi Mad-chan. Cooles Outfit trägst du da.", spöttelte er. María verneigte sich kurz vor ihm. „Ich darf euch Gin vorstellen, Scharfschütze, Erpresser, Jäger von Verrätern, Informationsbeschaffer und anderes. Ausserdem mein Vorgesetzter und um einiges älter als er aussieht." Sie blickte Umbridge an: „Wollen Sie und die ganze Zaubererwelt sich wirklich mit uns und wiederum unseren Leuten anlegen? Ich würde es Ihnen nicht empfehlen. Wir sind die Puppenspieler dieser Welt, und Sie alle", sie deutete um sich, „sind unsere Marionetten." Beunruhigtes, nervöses Getuschel erhob sich, und Dumbledore stand auf; „Miss María Mito, wollen Sie damit sagen dass dies hier nur eine Farce irgendwelcher uns gänzlich unbekannter Personen ist?", donnerte er. „Eine solche Behauptung als die Wahrheit anzusehen ist nicht möglich!" Schallendes Gelächter. Alle wandten sich um. Gin lachte und lachte. Köstlich! Diese Weigerungen das dermassen Offensichtliche zu glauben waren absolut göttlich. „Hör gut zu, alter Mann!", rief er. „Ich habe hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende von Menschen ins Jenseits befördert! Und solche Dinge kommen nicht raus, weil die Mitglieder der Organisation die Welt kontrollieren! Selbst unsere höchsten Mitarbeiter haben keine Ahnung was wir wirklich alles organisieren!" Seine Stimme klang immer erheiterter; „Uns und der Organisation haben viele Nationen es zu verdanken, dass sie auch nur halbwegs wehrhaft sind! Ohne uns und unser gesamtes System seid ihr nichts mehr als ein Haufen schwacher kleiner Würmer ohne eigenen Willen!" Er wandte sich noch immer lachend um; die Tür der Halle zerbarst unter seinen Schüssen, als er auf sie zu ging und hindurchschritt. Hinter ihm blieb es still, bis schliesslich María leise murmelte: „Und wieder bist du unerreichbar für mich. So, wie du es für alle bist, die dich lieben und bewundern." Nun klang sie nur noch vollkommen gleichgültig: „Ihr zumindest hast du den Gnadenstoss gegeben, als sie starb. Ich glaube das ist die einzige Art, wie du lieben kannst. Aber du weisst, ich liebe nicht; erst recht nicht so wie sie. Ich bin nicht so rein wie Cava." Dann folgte sie ihm durch den Torbogen. „María!", schrie Harry ihr nach, „Willst ihm etwa auch noch folgen?" Das Mädchen drehte sich um: „Er ist mein Freund." „Er ist ein Massenmörder! Ein Monster!" „Er ist alles, was ich noch habe!", gab sie zurück. „Meine beste Freundin ist in meinen Armen gestorben, Harry Potter! Ich habe ihn darum angefleht sie zu töten, weil ich ihr Leid nicht mehr sehen wollte! Weil ich ein Herz hatte! Das Herz, das sie für mich aufbewahrte! Und Cava hat gelächelt, weil er sie töten würde! Ich habe ihr geschworen bis zum Schluss bei ihm zu bleiben! Also tue ich das auch! Und ausserdem", setzte sie hinzu. „bin auch ich eine Mörderin, kleiner Zauberer. Das Herz, das Cava beschützte, existierte niemals wirklich. Es war eine Illusion, eine, von der sie sich mit aller Macht wünschte, dass sie real wäre. Aber María Mito existiert ebenso wenig wie dieses Traumbild. Ich bin genauso ein Monster wie er!" Dann rauschte sie zur Tür hinaus. Vor dem Eingangstor des Schlossgeländes wartete Gin auf sie. „Interessantes Ende, Mad-chan." Sie blickte ihn mit nunmehr leeren Augen an. „Lass das bitte, Gin-sama." Ihre Stimme war kalt und teilnahmslos, als ob sie eine Maske vorgeschoben hätte; nur dass das genaue Gegenteil der Fall war. „Ah", seufzte der Silberhaarige. „Du spielst nicht mehr das ernsthafte Kind voller Treue mir gegenüber, was?" Er grinste leicht: „Das hier ist dein wahres Gesicht", sagte er feststellend. „Die eisige Meister-Hackerin der Organisation, Madeira." María – nein, Madeira liess ihren Umhang zu Boden gleiten und enthüllte ihre Muggelkleidung: hautenge Jeans, Lederstiefel bis über die Knie, ein T-Shirt, darüber eine enge Lederweste, dünne Handschuhe bis zu den Handgelenken, von dort bis über die Ellbogen feste Ledertulpen; alles war in Schwarz gehalten, und das gut gepflegte Leder glänzte matt im Mondlicht. Der Killer reichte ihr eine auch schwarze Tasche: „Deine Sachen. Gut dass du immer alles da reinräumst." Er begann eine Nummer in sein Handy zu tippen; „Rum holt uns gleich mit dem Helikopter, und dann geht's los." „Wohin?" „Nach Japan! Wodka habe ich dort gelassen. Du wirst Sherry, unser nettes kleines Laborgenie kennenlernen und sie überwachen. Sie, ein paar andere potenzielle Aussteiger und wie immer unsere ‚Kunden'. Also nichts Ungewöhnliches. Oh, halt, vielleicht doch. Wir könnten auf einen FBI-Agenten treffen; der, von dem ich dir am Telefon berichtet habe." „Dai Moroboshi? Rye? Der vor zwei Jahren ausgestiegen ist?" „Ja, allerdings heisst er nicht so. Sein wirklicher Name ist Shuichi Akai, ein Special Agent. Ah, da kommt Rum ja. Wird Zeit dass wir beide mal wieder als richtiges Team arbeiten!" Ja, das war ihr Leben. Alle paar Monate das Land wechseln, Besuche und Berichte von Gin, eine Ausbildung in vielen verschiedenen Sprachen, die Überwachung von Mitgliedern, den Opfern der Organisation, Mitarbeitern von ausserhalb, bekannt als Kunden, Politikern und natürlich auch Geheimdiensten sowie der Polizei. Sie war Madeira, das Hackgenie der Organisation. Anokata befahl, Gin gab weiter, sie befolgte. Und es war gut so. Es war richtig so. So sollte es sein. Für Cava. Kleine, tapfere Cava. Ihre liebe Freundin. Die Gin geliebt und bewundert hatte. Die in ihr die Leere aufgehalten hatte. Und tot war. Ich habe es versprochen. Ihre Schritte waren schnell und zielsicher. Ich werde ihn beschützen, Cava. Sie stieg ein. Ich schwör es dir. Klappte den Laptop auf. Für immer und ewig. Es wurde Zeit an die Arbeit zu gehen. 


End file.
